Baby-Sitting Adventures
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Brenda gets stuck baby-sitting Fritz baby niece and desperately needs the help of her friends. Written for Tiffany who came up with the idea. Brenda/Sharon/Andrea friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Tiffany who gave me some prompts for a new story, she's my little muse xxx**

…

**Baby-Sitting Adventures**

**Brenda/Sharon/Andrea**

…

She soothed down the front of her dress as she gave herself one last look in her full length mirror, she grabbed her purse and walked in to the kitchen to see Fritz finishing up a phone call.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?"

"They need me at work, I'm sorry Brenda."

She moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh sweetie, y'all don't need to apologize to me. I wasn't gonna be here anyway."

"You weren't." Fritz said, confused.

"I'm having lunch with Sharon and Andrea."

"Okay well you're gonna have to cancel."

"And why should I have to spend the day alone huh?"

"Brenda have you forgotten that I'm babysitting today."

"What…since when."

"Last week at dinner…my Sister Sammy, remember…she asked if I'd baby-sit for her while she went back to work for the day to help out with some big advertising campaign."

"Oh yeah…that does sound familiar."

"You really need to pay more attention when we have guests."

"Well look can't you just phone her and explain that you have to work and cancel."

"Yeah I already tried, she must already be on her way. Brenda I'm sorry but you're gonna have to baby-sit."

"What, nooo…Fritzy I have plans with the girls."

"The girls." He asked, shocked. "Since when did Sharon and Andrea become "the girls"?

"Y'all don't have to be sarcastic about it."

"I'm just asking."

"Look, I had fun with them when they invited me out last month and Sharon isn't as bad as I thought."

"So she's no longer the wicked witch huh."

"Not as much."

The both turned around when they heard the front door and before Brenda had a chance to stop him he was inviting his sister in. The loud crying from his niece could be heard throughout the house.

"Oh gawd." Brenda groaned.

Sammy walked though with Fritz carrying her daughter in her arms as Fritz placed the carry cot on the table.

"Thank you so much again for doing this big brother."

"Yeah, about that…turns out they need me at work."

"What but…."

"But its okay, Brenda's gonna baby-sit."

The look on Sammy's face said it all and to be honest Brenda felt the same way.

"Brenda's going to baby-sit…erm, does she know what she's doing?"

"Well she…"

"Sammy, listen…I've not really had a lot of experience with kids but she'll be safe with me…I'm pretty sure."

Sammy stood debating whether to allow Brenda to look after her only child.

"You know what, she'll be fine with you. I really need to get to work."

"Yeah me too." Fritz said, kissing Brenda.

Sammy placed her daughter Cassie in Brenda's arms, Brenda immediately going rigid.

"Brenda sweetie, you'll be fine."

"But I…."

Before she could say anything, Fritz and Sammy had gone, leaving her holding the baby.

…

Sharon and Andrea walked up the path to Brenda's and were about to knock when they heard the sounds of a screaming baby on the other side. Andrea gave Sharon a strange look when Sharon with drew her hand from the knocker.

"Was that a baby?" Andrea asked.

"It certainly sounded like one."

"Why does she have a baby?"

"Let's find out."

Sharon knocked and waited a few minutes before Brenda finally opened the front door, a baby sitting on her hip, her hair frazzled.

"Oh my." Sharon said.

"Thank gawd yew too are here."

She left the door open so they could follow her inside, when they stepped in, there were toys lying all over the floor, baby talc scattered on the kitchen table.

"Did a bomb go off in here?" Andrea asked.

"Don't get me started." Brenda said.

"Brenda honey…what happened in here…whose baby is that?" Sharon asked.

"It's Fritz niece Cassie, he agreed to baby-sit for his sister Sammy but he got called in to work."

"And he left you in charge of her."

"Andrea."

"Oh no, sorry I didn't mean it like that." Andrea said.

"Oh it's fine." Brenda said.

"Okay well, you know what obviously lunch and shopping is off the table today so we'll reschedule, we should probably go and let you get back to your niece." Andrea said.

She grabbed Sharon's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Oh okay, well I guess we'll reschedule then." Brenda said, disappointment in her voice.

"Bye."

Andrea ushered Sharon back outside, closing the door behind them.

"Well that was a close one huh, come on let's go get some lunch."

"Andrea wait."

"What is it?"

Sharon turned back to the door, hearing the crying baby inside.

"We can't leave her to do this on her own; you saw the state she was in."

"Okay sweetie…this is the first weekend we've had off in over a month, we earned this weekend off."

"Andrea…Brenda is our friend, we can't leave her to handle this on her own…you know she's not great with kids."

"Oh god, do we have too…a whole day with a baby, this is not how I pictured my Saturday off."

"She'd do the same for us."

"I have to be honest…I'm not really in to kids."

"Neither is Brenda and yet she's doing it. It's not that difficult you know."

"Says the woman who's given birth twice."

"You'll have fun I promise, come on."

Brenda was trying very hard to calm the crying baby when she heard the front door and looked up to see Andrea and Sharon re-appearing.

"I thought yew too were going home?"

"As much as I would love to see you handle this on your own, we figured you could some help…if you want us." Sharon smiled.

"I want yew, I want yew."

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't die of shock Tiffany, an update just for you xx**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Brenda was bouncing Cassie back and forth, the cries from the small child becoming louder. Andrea grimaced at the sound the baby was making, wishing she was anywhere else but there. Sharon could see the frustration in Brenda's eyes as she moved closer to her.

"Here, let me take her for a bit."

Brenda placed Cassie in Sharon's arms and watched as Sharon began talking softly to the child, the noises getting lower.

"How the hell did you do that?" Andrea said.

"Practice, lots and lots of practice. You're not so bad are you mmmm…you just don't like being bounced around all the time do you little one."

"I thought babies loved that." Brenda said.

"Could you sleep if you were being bounced around like that."

"Good point, oh am' so glad y'all here. I told Fritzy I could cope but, the kid's killin' me."

Sharon sat down on the sofa as Cassie made small gurgling noises as she looked in to Sharon's eyes.

"Oh Brenda Leigh, all it takes is practice. I had no idea what I was doing when I had Ricky; I was so naive back then. All first time Mom's are, you learn."

"I won't have to, I can give her back." She said, taking a seat beside Sharon, watching the older woman charm the baby.

"Oh come on Brenda, have you really never considered having children. Fritz would be a wonderful father."

"Oh he wants them; I'm just not sure I do. I love my work too much."

"I'm with Brenda; I couldn't see myself giving up my work for a baby." Andrea added.

"Listen to you both, I was exactly the same before I got pregnant. Trust me; as soon as you have one…you'll forget why you were so against the idea. The minute you hold them in your arms, you never stop loving them, caring for them. You'll never regret having one, trust me."

Andrea and Brenda exchanged curious glances before Andrea got up and took the baby from Sharon's arms.

"Okay, I think someone's getting a little broody and no offense honey but you're way past that stage now, Brenda where does she sleep."

"There's a bassinet in the spare room, Fritzy got it for her when he found out he was baby sitting."

Andrea took Cassie through to the spare room and placed her in her bassinet and made sure she was calm. She stood studying her for a few moments, the total trust she had in the people looking after her. Andrea leaned down and ran her finger down Cassie's cheek; she could almost swear she smiled at her. Cassie closed her eyes and Andrea made her escape. Walking out to find Brenda still seated and Sharon gone.

"Where's Sharon?"

"Oh, she's cleaning my kitchen table for me. I told her I'd get to it eventually."

"Brenda…"

"What."

"Oh nothing, shall I make some coffee."

"Gawd yes, thank yew."

Andrea made her way in to the kitchen to find Sharon finishing off the cleaning.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"I know, but you know Brenda, she'll leave it until the last minute."

"Do you want some tea?"

"Oh please, is Cassie okay?"

"Yeah, fast asleep."

"Mmmm, not for long, trust me."

Sharon looked up to see Andrea with her arms crossed, leaning against the counter as she waited for the kettle to boil.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine."

"Liar, what's on your mind?" She asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Is it really that hard?"

"Is what really that hard?"

"Raising a child single handed."

"Well it can be, we work crazy hours and trying to find competent childcare can be difficult but…"

"But what?"

"You get through it, you have too. It's worth it, to know that you're taking care of them as best you can. Ricky and Emily came to me not so long ago and they told me that they were glad to have me as their mother, that I'd did a great job despite Jack. Hearing them praise me after all those years, that's when you know it was worth all the late nights, the lack of money, the lack of social life."

She looked at Andrea who had gone extremely quiet, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Andrea…."

"Sorry, I drifted."

"And you said I was the broody one."

"Oh god know, I really don't want one now. Perhaps in the future thought, in the very distant future…maybe."

"Well when you do decide you want too, at least you know you have your friends to help you."

They looked up when Brenda came in, her hair looking a little better than when they'd first walked in.

"What is takin' so long with the coffee…what did you do, grind the beans by hand."

Andrea was about to answer when Cassie's cries filled the room.

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Go get her Brenda."

"I haven't had my coffee yet."

"And until you tend to Cassie, you won't…go."

Andrea burst out laughing as Brenda stormed off towards Cassie's room.

"Poor Brenda, she's really not cut out for this is she?"

"She'll learn."

"You're a hard woman Sharon Raydor."

"You didn't know that already, come on…we better check on her."

…...

Sharon and Andrea walked in to the room to find Brenda holding Cassie and making a strange face.

"Brenda…what's wrong?" Sharon asked.

"I think she needs changin'."

"Well then change her."

"Oh gawd, are y'all kiddin' me. I don't do diapers."

"Oh for god sake, give her here."

Brenda handed Cassie to Sharon and she took her into the kitchen.

"Brenda do you have a changing mat?"

"A what?"

"A changing ma…never mind, get me a towel."

Brenda did as she asked and came back seconds later. They both watched as Sharon placed the towel underneath Cassie before moving her dress up a little and carefully removing the child's diaper. The smell that immediately filled the room caught the back of Brenda and Andrea's throat.

"Oh gawd, that's disgusting." Brenda stated, covering her mouth.

"What did you expect it to smell like, honestly you two. Andrea, get me bag or something to put it in."

Andrea searched a few drawers before coming across some bin liners and handing one to Sharon. They watched as she placed the old diaper in the bag and passing it back to Andrea.

"What am I suppose to do with this."

"Well if I were you I'd put it in the bin outside unless you want the house smelling."

Andrea took the bag unwillingly, her face matching Brenda's as she made her way out of the house to dispose of the bag.

"Honestly Cassie, what are those two like huh? What were they expecting from a little baby?"

Cassie's eyes were wide as she watched Sharon speaking to her, a small giggle coming from her.

"You are such a little sweetheart aren't you….yes you are."

Sharon looked up to see Brenda smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothin' I've just never seen this side to yew before…the mom side."

"Scaring you is it?"

"No, yew're a natural."

Andrea came back inside, minus the bag…her face returning to normal.

"Well thank god that's gone."

"Okay you two, it's time you both learned how to change a diaper, huddle up."

Cassie was quietly giggling to herself as she watched Sharon attempting to explain to Andrea and Brenda how to change a diaper. It was going to be an interesting day for sure.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
